


Railway (Drarry)

by not_very_princely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_very_princely/pseuds/not_very_princely
Summary: Harry was entering his 5th year at Hogwarts, coming back after a summer of highlights from last year playing in his head. He felt guilty, pained, mistrusted and ashamed, but on top of that he also felt disgusting. You see, Harry may have to save the world from certain doom and try to keep anyone else from dying, but the thing that scared him the most? He's in love with a Slytherin
Kudos: 4





	1. Could it?

Most people would say that love is the cure to all illness. It protects you from harm. It makes you happy. If that's true then why did Harry feel so disgusting? Why had he seen so much pain? Why did he feel sick to his stomach? Dumbledore had told him the reason he was still alive today was because of love, his mother's love, but that felt useless right now. What use was 15 year old love for a one year old when he was after seeing one of his own classmates die right in front of his eyes? What use was love when he couldn't use it to bring Cedric back? What use was love when he felt so alone? Harry watched as the buildings passed by the window of his Uncle Vernon's car. He watched people pass, blissfully unaware of what was happening in the world as they made their way to work. His uncle refused to speak to him as he drove. He didn't care for the boy at all. If it were up to him, Harry would be getting yelled at over slightly burned toast right this moment. Unfortunately for him, he was obliged to drop him to King's Cross on time for the train. Harry let out a sigh as they pulled into the parking lot. Neither of them said a word as Harry got out of the car, collecting his bags and Hedwig, before closing the door and briskly walking away. Vernon drove off as soon as he could, glad that he was rid of his nephew until June.

Harry loaded his possessions onto a trolley and made his way into the brick building up ahead, the sad look never leaving his face. It was 10:48am, the train didn't leave until 11 but in student times he was already 18 minutes late, all the good compartments would be taken. He just hoped his friends got there before him. The station was quiet to say the least. There were maybe 5 other people in the building that Harry could see, including that one guy he had embarrassed himself in front of when he was 12. I mean really, who asks a muggle where Platform 9 3/4 is? The same person who was shocked to learn he was a wizard despite the countless times weird things he wanted to happen had happened with no explanation. Harry cringed at the stupidity of his younger self. If he had a time turner he would give up the next 4 years just to punch himself in the face. Suddenly noise filled the hall Harry was standing in as a gaggle of redheads rushed towards the platform. 

"I'm guessing you left the seat finding job to Hermione then?" Harry said with a laugh as he joined the group

"Oh sod off Harry, we would have been early but SOMEONE decided to eat more than necessary at breakfast!" Ron replied, looking directly at his younger sister, receiving the middle finger in return

"A likely story, like anyone could ever eat as much as you" Harry joked, earning a shove from his carrot-topped companion

Harry glanced up at the clock as they approached the brick wall. 10:54am. He hoped that his favorite bushy haired muggleborn had saved them a seat, or at the very wouldn't lecture them about being late. The ran through the wall to come face to face with the red shine of the Hogwarts Express. They had enough time to take in it's beauty last year though, as they rushed towards the doors with the other 3 Weasley children who still attended the school. They put their luggage with the others and made their ways down the carriages. As Harry and Ron rushed down the hall checking each compartment for the third piece to their weird little puzzle the train started to move, sending the boyys flying foward. Ron ended up face first on the floor of the nearest compartment and Harry had fell against a wall. A wall that was strangely muscular and wore a shirt. He looked up, coming face to face with his bitter rival, Draco Malfoy. He backed away quickly and scoffed, turned away to hide the cherry red colour of his cheeks.

"I know it's hard not to fall for me Potter, but next time, try not to make it so obvious" He jeered as he walked away

It was then, while watching him leave, Harry noticed that he, for once, didn't have his little group of snakes with him. 'Weird' he thought, although not too hard because he was quickly snapped out of it by the voice of his favorite cat girl, lecturing his other best friend on being more careful. The former was sitting cross legged on one side of the compartment Ron had slammed into and the latter was still face down on the ground, not willing to get up and face his friend. He stepped over the boy on the floor, giving Hermione a quick wave before taking his usual spot next to the window. He stared at the passing trees as he thought about the blonde he had ran into in the hallway. If he wasn't such a stuck up, pretentious, compulsive lying git then maybe the two of them could have been friends. Instead, Harry fell in love with him.

Of course Harry would never admit this to anyone. He didn't exactly know everyone's standing on the whole being gay thing, even though he was sure that Seamus and Dean were a couple. It wasn't like he could tell his aunt and uncle either. They moved to a lighthouse to keep him from being a wizard, do you really think they'd take the fact that he likes men any better? They'd send him to another lighthouse, but this time it would be one in the middle of a conversion camp. He wasn't about to take that risk

"Harry? HARRY!" He snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of his friends screaming his name. He stared at them in confusion for a bit until he realized that they were both in their robes already

"You okay there mate? You've been staring out that window of god knows how long now" Ron said, concerned for his best friend's mental stability

Harry nodded in response, mumbling a quick apology before leaving the room to go change. They probably wouldn't question him much when he got back. They knew what happened to Cedric. Everyone did. Well almost everyone. While walking down the train Harry could hear the whisperings of his fellow students. Rumors flew around the train as he walked.

"Did you hear, the ministry said he lied about You Know Who"  
"I heard he wanted the cup so bad, he murdered Cedric before he could get to it"  
"My mother said that if he was really back, we'd all the six feet under right about now"

It wouldn't stop, no matter how fast he walked away there was always another conversation. It was fine though. He was used to whispers. Mr.Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy who Lived. As Snape himself would say, Our little celebrity. He already knew he was going to get looks and rumors when he got to Hogwarts, it just never occurred to him that he'd have to deal with it on the train. On his way back, dressed in his Gryffindor robes, he could hear the stories still going. Did people have nothing better to talk about? Like their summer holidays or who likes who or-

"Fuck you too Blaze", 

Harry stopped in his tracks as the Slytherin Prince himself slammed the door to his own compartment and turned to walk in his direction. When the four-eyed half-blood caught his eye, he seemed to hesitate for just a moment before scoffing and walking past him. Harry stood frozen for a moment before shaking his head and walking back to his friends, wondering what in the world that could have been about. He had just sat down when the train came to it's stop at Hogsmeade Station. He put on a smile and joined his friends as the walked out into the bitter cold, and up towards the carriages pulled by some not so invisible horses. He was about to ask but then decided that was a question for a day when his brain could actually handle anymore information. All he wanted to do was get some food and go to bed

As the carriages made their way up to the castle, harry couldn't help but stare at the blonde, two carriages in front of them. He must have seemed distracted because he was quickly shook back into reality by Hermione, who gave him a questioning look, and then a hug. He hugged her back of course, to be fair he kind of needed it, he just couldn't help but wonder if she would still hug him like this if she every found out how he felt about Malfoy, the same boy who called her 'mudblood' and threatened her life in their second year. Well not really, but it sure felt like it at the time. She'd probably hate him. None of that mattered anyway, because it was never going to happen. I mean, a selfish, arrogant, asshole of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor who hid is emotions for the sake of others feelings even though it kept him awake at night? That could never work out

Could it?


	2. What respect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best with schedules but I finally finished the second chapter! Hope you like it xD

The ticking of the little red and yellow clock was the only thing he could hear. It wasn't annoying, it was just constant. It was 3:34am in the Gryfindor common room, and Harry was sitting on one of the sofas, alone, thinking. His friend's and fellow lions had gone to bed long ago, but the young brunette was still as awake as ever. If anyone were to come down and see him, he knows exactly what they'd think. They'd think he was too scared to sleep thanks to his newest edition to hid PTSD collection. They'd be half right, Harry hadn't been able to get a good night sleep in months after what he had saw. The other reason however, was the simple fact that he couldn't get a certain someone out of his head. It was stupid really, at least that's what he told himself. How hard could it possibly be to think about something, anything, else? Very. Every little thing he thought of would somehow bring him back to the blonde git in the dungeons. Harry hated him more now then he ever had. How dare he enter his thoughts and refuse to leave? How dare he turn a thought about tomorrows dinner into a picnic on the Quidditch pitch? Asshole.

He wouldn't admit it but secretly, Harry didn't hate Draco. At least not in the way he let on. He was actually just furious at himself. He didn't know whether to try and forget about it or do something about it. Harry groaned as he lay down on the couch, holding a pillow over his face in a futile attempt to suffocate himself. This whole situation was way to much for him to handle. It wasn't like they were even friends, so it's not like he could try and build off the relationship they had. The only thing they had was a petty 5 year rivalry, and it wasn't like he could flirt his way out of it. Harry sat up quickly, throwing the pillow onto his lap. Maybe he could.

The next morning Harry was ready before anyone else. He waited excitedly at the entrance to the common room for his friends to walk down to breakfast. He bounced a little in place as the portrait swung open to reveal his friends

"You seem happy" Ron said, taking notice of his friend's goofy smile "Something happen?"

"maybe, maybe not" Harry said, a little bounce in his voice matching his movements

His friends looked at him confused for a moment. Harry just smiled and started to make his way to the great hall, his companions following closely behind him. Soon enough, Hermione was talking their ears off about the days classes.

"I also happened to glance at the years curriculum, and there is a project for potions this year due in Apr-"

"Is it a girl?!" Ron interrupted excitedly, causing Hermione to sigh, pinching the bride of her nose. She didn't say anything, she was used to being interrupted by her impatient friend.

Harry stopped suddenly, looking at his friend. He had kind of forgotten they didn't know. 

"Uh, no?" It came out like a question, which he didn't want because that was only going to make it seem like there definitely was a girl.

Sure enough, the rest of the way to the hall was filled with questions about this mystery female that didn't even exist. Eventually the ginger was distracted by the mass amount of food, allowing their curly brunette friend to continue her earlier thought about this years school year. Of course, her words fell on deaf ears as Ron was too busy with the morning meal and Harry was too busy zoning out, thinking about the blonde kid two tables down. When he finally came back to reality he realized that he was actually staring at him, not that Draco had noticed. He quickly organised his thoughts, smoothing down his robes as he mumbled something about being late for class before running out of the hall.

Harry ignored the calls of his companions ass he rushed towards his divination class. He still had about 20 minutes but he'd rather die then risk being caught staring at the Slytherin. Once he was far enough away and was sure that no one was around, he slowed down and tried to catch his breath. He was sure his sudden mood change and little run out was going to be questioned later but that's when he'd deal with it. Later. Harry managed to catch his breath before making the rest of his way to class. At least he wouldn't have to see his little crush until potions. He was fine.

"I am not fine" He mumbled to himself. The day had gone by way to quickly for his liking and now, he was standing outside his final class, dreading every second. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Instant regret, everyone was staring. Did they really have to stare? He started to make his way over to his house, only to realize that there were no seats left.

"Is there problem, Mr.Potter?" Snape said slowly

"Uh, no. There's just no seats left" Harry replied

Snape pointed to a seat up near the front. Harry sighed and made his way into the sea of snakes to his new seat beside his new partner for the year. He sat down and turned to his left to see who that might be. His eyes widened and his chest tightened.

"Malfoy?" He said aloud

"Don't act so afraid Potter, I don't bite" He joked back, not looking up from his textbook 

Harry set his head down on the table and groaned "This can't be happening" He whispered to himself

"What's wrong now? Too famous to sit beside me or something?" Draco said, still concentrating on his notes

"What's wrong? I'm sitting beside the biggest git of all time for the rest of the school year" He whispered back 

"I'm flattered" Draco replied, rolling his eyes

Harry lay his head back down, closing his eyes. He didn't exactly decide to drown out the rest of the class, but he did anyway. He didn't snap back to reality until he felt a small object poking at his left shoulder. He lifted his head up to see the blonde boy poking him with the end of his quill

"Would you quit it?" He whispered

"Nooo" The blonde replied, mocking the Gryffindor's tone "And there's no need to whisper, everyone else is gone"

Harry sat up quickly, turning around to see an empty classroom. Was he really out that long? He sighed loudly, standing up to gather his things

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about our project then?"

Harry looked at him in confusion before remembering the little lecture Hermione had given him earlier that day

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, lucky guy you are, you get to work with the one and only, Draco Malfoy"

Harry just glared at him. He sighed loudly before getting the rest of his things and making his way to the door

"Library, tomorrow after classes?" Draco called after him, only getting a nod and a door slam in return

Harry stormed down the hallway towards the common rooms, going straight to his room and hiding under his covers. He screamed silently into his pillow at the encounter. He hated the way he made him feel. Nothing good could come from this. Suddenly Harry stopped his mini tantrum, remembering his thought from last night. 

"Get ready Draco Malfoy" He said, rising from his covers "You're about to fall i love"  
~ As the door closed, the smirk on Draco's face fell as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in "I am so in love with that man" He complained, hiding his face in his hands before dragging them down, pulling at the skin as he did so.

He paced the room, running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm the thoughts running through his head. There goes his plan of avoiding the school celebrity. It's not like he could just skip out on the project either, it was incredibly important if he wanted to go onto the next year of school. Out of all the things that had happened already this year, this was the worst... well not the worst, but it wasn't ideal.

He sat down at his desk, hitting his head off the cold wooden surface a couple of times before getting back up and proceeding to kick his wastebasket over in frustration. He walked over to the window of his dorm room and sat on the window sill, staring out over the lake. He let out a sigh as he glanced back at his empty room. He had never been so happy that his father demanded he have his own room. If he had to share with the others, there's no way his reputation would stay the way it was currently. He'd lose all the respect he worked so hard to get. Draco let out a breathy laugh before turning to look at his reflection in the window.

"What respect?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I actually really like this chapter and I have an idea for where I want this story to go. Hope you like it! -Ash


End file.
